1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a urinal device for use by males having little or no bladder control, and more particularly to an improved male urinal device which does not require elastic single side coated adhesive tape on the outside of the device or a double side coated adhesive tape rolled or spiraled around the penis to produce a good seal thereby preventing the leakage of urine.
There have been numerous attempts to provide a male urinary device which is intended to be functional and yet comfortable, prevent the backup of urine, and insure that urine cannot escape upwardly through the sheath. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,857 filed Sept. 17, 1974 and entitled "Male Urinal Device" described a male urinal device comprising a urine receptacle which is connected via a flexible tube to a sheath which is adapted to be placed over and secured to the penis of the user. The sheath consists of a thin body portion of resilient material and a relatively large and rigid conical and tubular portions integrally formed with the body portion. A bulbous portion is formed by extending the conical portion in the direction of the body portion sufficiently that the internal diameter of the conical portion where it joins the body portion is greater than the normal diameter of the body portion.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,638 filed Feb. 4, 1975 and entitled "Sheath Arrangement for Male Urinal Device", the flexible sheath extends over a substantial lengthwise portion of the penis. A liner pad of synthetic, resiliently compressible, deformable, waterproof material in the form of a relatively wide strip is wound around the penis to form a cushion between the penis and the sheath. It is recommended that the cushion material be long enough to be wrapped at least one and one-half turns around the penis and that it have at least one adhesive surface so as to cling to the penis. A relatively wide tape of elastic material may be wrapped under tension over the sheath to hold the sheath firmly against the liner pad.
It should be appreciated that the deployment of the prior art device is, at best, a cumbersome process, and may represent an almost impossible task to the aged, arthritic and/or obese where the penis may be literally out of sight.